Discovering Bella
by asdfghjklpoiuytrewq
Summary: what would happen if Bella never jumped......
1. Summary

What would happen if Bella Swan never jumped off the cliff? Alice never would have seen her. Edward wouldn't have thought she died. Bella wouldn't save him from the Volturi. They never would have been reunited.

Bella Swan was dumped by her boyfriend. He told her to move on. So she did. She would do anything for him. If he wanted her to move on, she would move on.

Bella was accepted by the University of Phoenix. Mike was also going. Bella majored in psychology, with a minor in music production. She started traveling in California, meeting lots of people. One of them was a vampire. She became good friends with her. Her name was Ashlen. Ashlen was 18 years old. Bella and Ashlen quickly became good friends. Bella asked her new friend to change her. Ashlen quickly agreed, having lived twenty years all alone. Bella became a vampire at age nineteen (she took many courses at once, and took summer classes as well).

There was one problem: Bella couldn't let everyone know she was a vampire. They came to the conclusion that everyone had to believe that Bella was dead. It took months of planning, but they had the perfect death sentence. Bella would be taking a walk. A car (driven by Ashlen) would come from behind her and hit her. It would simply be said to be a hit and run by some messed up kid.

So the plan went into action. The whole world thought that Bella Swan had been hit by a car. There was a funeral. Bella was lowered into the ground, and the funeral ended. Before they buried her, Ashlen went and dug Bella up. Bella was officially dead.

The Cullens all seeped into deep depression. None talked. They had lost a sister, a daughter, and a lover. It also seemed that they had lost Edward. He would lock himself up day and night, only coming out when it was time to eat. Alice no longer danced. Emmett no longer joked. Rosalie just sat there, staring into space. Jasper was nowhere to be found, but was still around. Carlisle worked all day and night, not caring about suspicions. Esme cleaned all day.

The lives of the Cullens were ruined, but Bella's life was just beginning…….

**If you wanna hear more, please tell me. It will flash between bella and Edward. And don't be worried- they eventually meet again. Please review! And chek out my other story mrs bella Cullen!**

**mirror**

**(and I say my name is mirror because it sounds almost exactly like my real name and that's what all my friends call me)**


	2. New Life

**Bella:**

My new life was wonderful. I had an awesome best friend, Ashlen. She was always saying that we're like sisters. I could never find it in my heart to agree. Alice was, and always would be my sister, even if I could never see her again.

It turned out that I didn't need my degree in psychology. I had been calling some people, and became a music producer. But I had to change my name. I became Isabella Carson. No middle name. I discovered some fresh talent. Well, I discovered Ashlen. She had a beautiful voice for someone like her. I signed her, and she started writing songs.

A few years passed, and she became obsolete. She decided to join my side of the business, and started signing anyone that she though could sing. I took a break from that line of life, and started writing my own songs. Decades passed, and I had been discovered. Me, the person who discovers, was discovered. After two more decades, I was signed, by Ashlen. It had taken her a while to learn to sign only one person. I started recording music. It started airing on the radio. I had a country wide tour planned out. My last stop would be Port Angeles.

**Edward:**

My life was horrible. I had no one left. I had my family, but I didn't have Bella. We all went to her funeral, and were torn. To see her body just laying there, so pale, so stiff. If I hadn't seen her dead with my own two eyes, I would have sworn she was a vampire. She had become so beautiful. I trembled when I saw her.

The dogs were there, too. They were also trembling, but of rage. I was ready to tear at them, to ask how they could let that happen to Bella. But I knew it wasn't their fault. It was mine. If I hadn't decided to leave her, then…………….

I had gone up the stairs and locked myself up. We had come back to our old house after we heard of Bella's death. I just replayed that horrible day over and over in my head. I had to lie to her, convince her I didn't love her anymore. And it broke her.

My whole family was depressed, never speaking, just lost in their own thoughts. Claiming it was their fault that she died. That they were too mean. That they didn't show her that they loved her enough.

They were all wrong. It was my fault. Bella died because I decided to leave her. She was walking alone, because she had been in somewhere other than Forks. She wasn't with me, so she died. It was all my fault.


	3. On the Radio

**Bella:**

It was finally time for me to start heading back home. My band started packing up their instruments. Jake had amazingly accepted my vampirism and my need to play dead. He said I was becoming a dog. Jake was my drummer. I also had a bass, Daniel, whom was also a vampire. I was lead guitar. When you are signing people, you have lots of time to learn.

We hit the road for Port Angeles, and Daniel turned on the radio. At that exact moment, one of my songs came on. Daniel was also psychic. It hurt to be with one, but it was also comforting. We all started singing along. Along for the ride was Leah, whom had imprinted with Jake. They also had the twins- Ashlen and Isabella. Jake had been so happy to find out that I was alive, and Leah loved the names so much, that they decided to name their kids after us. But, of course, the kids were nothing like us. The twins, thirteen, were extremely obsessed with themselves and cars. They drew out designs of engines all over their papers. When they weren't doing that they were texting each other from across the tour bus. They were so much like their parents it wasn't even funny.

I turned the radio up higher when my favorite part came up. _Reach for something, when there's nothing left, and the world's feeling hollow….._

**Edward:**

I was feeling slightly better. I decided that I needed to listen to the radio. Music always cheered me up. Or, it at least made an attempt to. I picked a random station. I heard a familiar voice come on. I called my family.

"Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose! Hurry! Come in hear now!"

They were all in my room in an instant. "What?" asked Alice.

"Listen to this song!"

They all sat and listened for a moment. Their eyes got big.

"No."

"It can't be."

"It's impossible"

"She's alive!"

We all wanted to believe it. We were so depressed we made ourselves believe it. It had to be her. _Reach for something, when there's nothing left, and the world's feeling hollow….._


	4. Opening Act

**Bella:**

We were backstage setting up our instruments. Suddenly Daniel stopped. I looked into his thoughts, pulling the one that seemed to be concentrated on the problem. It was a vision. There were going to be vampires. That was no big deal. I put the thought in his head to get back to work, and he did as he was told. I went back to my sound check.

Before I knew it, I had to go backstage. Fans started pouring in. I could smell the vampires. I peeked out from behind the curtain. I couldn't see any. Interesting. Just then Leah came running to me, yelling that I had to go into hair and make-up. I did as I was told, then I went to wardrobe. The twins were in charge of that. Tonight I would be wearing a simple, tee-length black dress. My hair was kept straight, since that was its most beautiful form.

I heard the opening act, Jaimee, start performing. She was only sixteen, and had a beautiful voice. And then her partner, Max joined in the chorus. They were such a lovely couple. I always told them to cherish what they had………..

**Edward:**

I pulled up to the concert in my Volvo. Most of the family was in my car- me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme took his car. We all jumped out as quickly as we could. We ran to the box office, but it was sold out. We had planned for this. We moved as quickly as we could, getting in the door, past security, and to the front row undetected.

The first act was just finishing up. It was a girl and boy, both young. They were thinking about introducing the main act. Bella? They never thought a name, so I couldn't tell.

The girl stepped up to the front of the stage. "And now, I am happy to introduce to you, the one, the only, Isabella Carson!" All of our faces fell. Carson. Not Swan. It wasn't our Isabella.


	5. A Lonely September

_Go to my page to hear the music. It works much better if you read the music and listen to it at the same time. Trust me. Oh, and review please!!_

_L ts f L ve-_

_Mirror_

**Bella:**

I put on my happy face and walked out onto the stage. I looked at the crowd. It was a nice turn out. I looked into the minds of some of the fans. They were all thinking about my outfit. I put the thought into their heads to think about my entrance. They were pleased with that. Good.

I was starting off with one of the first songs I wrote. It was one that was written to Edward. It sometimes reminded me of Jake, but our love was determined as a sibling one. Actually, all of them were written to Edward. There was one written to Alice, but that one wasn't going to come up for a while.

The music started, and I picked up my guitar.

I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind

**This part always reminded me of what Edward would say to me.**

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back/but I know you did

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
will just kill me if I'm on my own  
I know it's not the smartest thing to do  


we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration goneit's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did

I stopped singing, and the crowd went wild.

**Edward:**

I saw her step out onto the stage. It was her. It was our Bella. But she was different. Her hair was straighter, she was taller. She had become much more beautiful. But this all meant only one thing. Bella was a vampire.

She sang her first song. I felt like she was singing it to me. The words hurt. They were true. The chorus reminded me of what I used to tell her. My family was swaying to the music. I smiled up at my Bella.


	6. Fall to Pieces

Bella:

I looked around for the vampires I had smelled earlier. I couldn't find them. I searched the minds of people. I suddenly heard some that sounded familiar. They were saying "Bella! It's Bella!" Nothing special. Just some typical fans.

I started strumming my guitar to my next song. I stepped up to the mike. "Now this next song is for someone very special. I know he's not going to be hearing this. But I want to try to have him hear it anyway."

I would say this for this song at every concert. All I could do is hope that he would hear it. I took a deep breath and started singing.

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

**I closed my eyes tightly, and then popped them open again for emphasis.**

_ Chorus: _  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit  
and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry  
in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
Find more Lyrics at /5g

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  


You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_ Chorus _

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know  
everything,  
everything

_ Chorus without last line _

_ Chorus _

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

The crowd went wild as I played the last chords. I thanked them, my eyes moistening, as usual.

Edward:

I looked at my love standing in front of me. I listened to her words. I began crying. I had no clue how long she had been saying that for me. But I finally heard it.

When the song was over, I was almost started crying again. No. Crying bad. I listened to my families thoughts. Esme and Carlisle both went along the lines of "how sweet." Rosalie was thinking about the dress. Emmett just was happy she was alive. Jasper was thinking "she didn't die. She's alive." Over and over again. Alice was the most surprising. "Edward Cullen, we are going to sneak backstage later, and you are going to tell her you love her."


	7. Dead!

Bella:

The next song I was going to play was one of m strangest. I had written it while in the hospital after one of my accidents. It was just after I discovered Ashlen's secret, and wanted to, well, die. Not technically die, but the vampire sense. As usual, it was written to Edward.

The lights all dimmed, and my band and I got into our rocker mode. The music started playing, and I went up to the mike. I slung my guitar behind me, and my backup lead came out. I picked up my mike, and started running around the stage.

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby

Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand aint it exactly  
what you planned  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead

**Obviously this song referred to being vampires**

Oh ..Dead!

Tongue tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, baby  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this  


Have you heard the news that you're dead  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take  
Me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand  
To take a pistol by the hand  
And wouldn't it be great if  
We were dead

And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication  
In your heart, so long  
Cause now you've got  
Maybe just two weeks to live  
Is that the most the both of you can give?

**Guitar solo. The crowd went. Then I heard it. It was him. During this next part I scanned the crowd for him.**

One Two,  
One Two Three Four  
LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on..  
LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh Motherfker

If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke  
Then why am I dead?

Dead!

Edward:

The next song was kind of interesting. The lyrics stung a little, but so had everything else tonight. I had never thought Bella to be the rocker type. I looked around. Emmett was enjoying this. We would have to buy a cd.


	8. Wake Me Up

Bella:

"Okay! We're going to tone it down a bit! Its still going to have a rock edge, but a little bit softer!"

The audience went crazy. Same old, same old.

I looked at Daniel. He had a part in this song, too. Ready, and………….

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  


kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

I was resisting putting thoughts into Edward's head. I was reading his original ones though. He was beating himself up inside for leaving me. He wanted to walk right up to the stage and snatch me off my feet.

Edward:

I just listened to the music, my body unable to do anything else


	9. Reunion

Bella:

"Okay guys. I need a break. There will be a short intermission. Cds are on sale in the lobby." I had a sudden idea. I put the idea in Daniel's head to see what seat Edward was in. Of course, he didn't know what he was doing. But I did. "But first, I have a little surprise. I will pick a random seat off the top of my head, and they will get to bring six friends or family members backstage with them to meet me."

The crowd went wild. People were on their toes, ready for their numbers to be called. Too bad that I already knew who was going to be called.

"and the lucky winner is," a dramatic pause, " Seat number A sixteen!" So he was in the front row. How was I not able to smell him? Of course I couldn't see him because of the lights, but how could I not smell him?

I looked around, at all the fallen faces. But then I remembered the one that I did this for. I smiled, bowed, and ran off the stage. I went and sat down, trying to look like I didn't know that they were coming. But I failed. Alice came dancing up the steps ahead of all of them.

"ALICE!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" She returned. "We thought you were dead! But, you're alive. And dead. I missed you!" she squeezed me harder than I thought possible.

Emmett walked over and gave me a tight squeeze. "Good to have you back, little sis."

Next came Esme. She hugged me like a mother would hug a kidnapped child she hasn't seen in decades.

Carlisle then came over and hugged me, and said he was happy to see I didn't die completely.

Rosalie slowly walked up to my side. She looked nervous. She reached out to hug me, and I took a step toward her. She was thinking "she probably thinks this is weird. She probably thinks I hate her." I took a step back.

"Rose, I know you don't hate me!" They all looked at me. I realized that she didn't say that out loud. I smiled sheepishly. "I guess you know my power now. I can read people's ideas. And I can put thoughts and ideas into their heads."

They all just stared at me. But then Jasper stepped up. He just looked at the ground. "Bella, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that this happened. If I hadn't-"

"No. It's not. I bled. It was not your fault." I looked up into his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. I hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "Jasper, you are my other big brother. You don't need to feel bad about what happened. Hey! I'm one of you now!"

I let go, and he stood off with the others. They all stepped to the side. Walking up the steps was Edward. I didn't even think. I ran forward. I threw my arms around him, and kissed him. He put his arms around 

me, pulling me closer. We were lost in time. I heard one of the fans who saw this wish that they had won. I didn't care. I was back with Edward.

Edward:

The song ended, and Bella started talking about intermission. I was thinking up a plan on how to sneak backstage. Then Bella started talking about a special seat, backstage thing. Suddenly Alice was gone. Then Bella called the seat. A-16. I looked at my seat, it was me!

The rest of the family started excitedly walking to the steps. I followed slowly behind, nervous about how Bella would react. I was afraid she wouldn't love me anymore. She would have moved on, just like I told her.

When I walked up the steps, Jasper was stepping away from Bella. She looked up at me, and ran. The next thing I knew she was holding me, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. We were lost in time. I heard one of the fans who saw this wish that they had won. I didn't care. I was back with Bella.


	10. Sister Psychic

**Please review! Think: more reviews + happy me more stories!**

**And remember to go to my page to hear the music. Oh- and if you're reading any of my other stories (like becoming bella Cullen) do the poll.**

**Thnx!**

Bella:

I walked over to Jake and Daniel. I told them that we were going to do my new songs. They protested, but I knew that they had them memorized. I went up to the mike.

"Okay, this is a brand new song. You will be the first people to ever hear it. But I'm going to need some help. Isabella, will you come out here?"

Isabella walked out cautiously, not knowing why I need her.

"Isabella here is going to play the key board." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, and I nodded. The crew was already bringing out her hot pink keyboard. "Okay, this next song is dedicated to my best friend and sister. I lost her, and recently found her again. Here we go, Sister Psychic."

Sister Psychic won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me  
We were there at the start we've got Polaroids to prove it  
Skateboards and scars and embarrassing home movies  
But if you really wanna see where it's all goin'  
Switch on your TV she's all tellin', all knowin'  
She knows everything

_CHORUS_  
Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me

Can you help us find the ones on the missing posters  
Is my baby being true, am I doin' what I'm supposed to  
Could you help me find my keys or better yet life's meaning  
Are those tarot or dialogue cards that you're reading  
C'mon  


Tell me everything

_CHORUS_  
Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me

_INSTRUMENTAL_

_BRIDGE_  
Sister, why would I tell you my deepest, dark secrets  
So you could take my diary and rip it all to pieces  
Just 6.95 for the very first minute  
I think you've won the lottery that's my prediction  
You know everything

_CHORUS_  
Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me  
Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better  
Can you really see the future or just predict the weather  
Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster  
Use your super powers and rescue me

I looked at Alice. She was about to cry.

Edward:

Bella walked out and introduced some girl, also named Isabella. The girl would be playing the keyboard. Then she dedicated the song to Alice. Alice was jumping up and down.

Bella started singing. It was a cool song, Sister Psychic. Definitely a song for Alice.

When the song was over, Alice almost started crying.


	11. All around me

Bella:

I looked around. Everyone seemed to like my new, cheerful feel. Well, too bad.

"I have another new song! But this one is going back to my old style. This is called All Around Me. Like all of them, it has a story behind it. But unlike the others, I'm going to tell it to you. When I was eighteen, days after my birthday, the love of my life broke up with me. Now, don't go try to find him. It was for my sake. He told me to live my life, and I did. But just recently I found him again. I had written this song so I could try to know what it would feel like to have him back. It doesn't come close." I winked at the audience, and started playing.

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

That was one of my favorite songs, because it didn't talk about pain.

Edward:

Bella looked out over her crowd. She then started talking.

"I have another new song! But this one is going back to my old style. This is called All Around Me. Like all of them, it has a story behind it. But unlike the others, I'm going to tell it to you. When I was eighteen, days after my birthday, the love of my life broke up with me. Now, don't go try to find him. It was for my sake. He told me to live my life, and I did. But just recently I found him again. I had written this song so I could try to know what it would feel like to have him back. It doesn't come close." She winked at the audience, and started playing. While she was saying that out loud, she was putting something else into me head. There she told me, "This is a song that I wrote about how it would be when you came back. I never thought that I'd ever be able to compare it to the real thing."

It was a good song.


	12. Stay Beautiful

Bella:

"Okay yall, I'm gonna go a little country on you now." I shouted. The crowd went wild. My fiddlest came out, and we were ready to go. But I had to say something first. "You know, most singers write their songs to all the guys in their lives. But I write to only one. I may use different names and stuff, but it's all one guy."

Cory's eyes are like a jungle** not really a jungle, but oh well**  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window**he did that**  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner**that happened too**  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know

_Chorus:_

You're beautiful **of course he is**  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

Cory finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day**when is it not?**  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away**which is all the time**  
I should say, hey by the way

_Repeat Chorus_

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

_Repeat Chorus_

**Edward:**

Interesting that Bella is doing country. I never thought her to be a country girl. I looked into my family's thoughts.

Esme: How sweet of her

Carlisle: Edward sure is inspiring

Rosalie: Her hair is so pretty

Emmett: I want a cd signed by my sister

Alice: Bella!! Edward, how many songs can she make about you?

Jasper: She's alive. She's alive. She's alive.

Wow. Bella is such an impacting figure upon my family.


	13. GPS

Bella:

That was going to be my last song. I smiled at the audience and bowed. "Okay guys, thanks for coming out! Remember: there are cds, t-shirts, and pictures in the lobby. Be sure to buy something! And listen for my new album to be coming out! Good bye and good night!"

I took one last bow and ran off the stage. The curtain closed, and people got up to leave. I ran out to my car before people could swarm it like they had in Chicago. It wasn't like I had to wait for my crew or anything. They knew where I lived. I had recently bought a new house in Washington, about twenty miles from Forks.

I ran up to my pride and joy: a brand new, jet black, BMW series 1 convertible. It was a fabulous car. I had gotten it from my record label for my tenth platinum single.

I climbed into my car just as three cars pulled up next to me. Crap, they found me. I reached for my sharpie to sign autographs, when Edward stepped out of the first car. I jumped up and launched myself into his arms.

He stumbled back as I did this, but grabbed me and held me tight. Alice jumped out of the car and stood by Edward, patiently waiting for her turn during round two of hugs. I let go of Edward and moved on to Alice.

Emmett jumped out of the Volvo, and ran over to me waving something. I stepped away from Alice to examine it closer. He had bought a cd, and wanted me to sign it. I reluctantly agreed.

After everyone was satisfied, I offered to take them back to my house. They all agreed a little too quickly. I laughed, and asked if they needed the way.

"No, we're fine. We have a state of the art GPS." Edward said.

"Really? Is it foreign?" I asked. I had had quite a few GPS'.

"No. It's actually quite local." Said Jasper.

"Can I see it?" I asked, eager to get my hands on it.

"It's standing right in front of you." Said Rosalie, giggling.

I looked down. There was Alice. I gave her a questioning look.

"Well, your house's location has already been decided, so I automatically know where it is." She said sheepishly.

I laughed. "Figures. Well let's go then! Race you there!"

I jumped into my car and went to full speed in just a matter of time. I zoomed down the road, barely watching where I was going. I turned and saw Edward hot on my tail. Alice was bouncing in the passenger seat.

When I got to the turn off, I slowed a bit, not feeling the need to wreck my new car. I drove for fifteen more miles, then pulled off onto a short road. That road went for a good ten miles, then took a sharp left turn. That road went for two miles before expanding for my six car driveway, which led to my full four car garage.

I had my BMW, a silver Porsche Boxter RS 60 Spider (specially designed), a yellow 2008 Chevy Cobalt, and my truck from my human days. I even had a motorcycle squeezed in there. Most of them had been presents, but the motorcycle I picked out myself.

As I parked my car, Edward pulled up into the driveway. He got out of his car, and froze, looking at my house.

I grabbed his hand. "Come on! Do you want to gawk at the outside, or the inside?"

Edward:

Bella said her good byes and ran off the stage. All of us ran at our top speeds to our cars, and then drove to where Bella was parked.

She jumped out of her car and leaped into my arms. I stumbled, but regained my ground quickly. I held her close, never wanting to let her go. But apparently she did. She pulled herself and went to my little sister's arms.

Emmett jumped out of my car with his brand new cd. I knew he was going to want one, so I grabbed one on our way out. He asked Bella to sign it. I could tell that she didn't want to, but couldn't refuse her big brother.

She asked if we wanted to go back to her place. We all agreed in a heartbeat. If we had one. She asked if we needed directions.

"No, we're fine. We have a state of the art GPS." I told her.

The others took their turns confusing poor Bella. I tried to hide my smile.

Eventually Bella caught on that Alice could just have a vision of it.

Bella declared a race, and we were off. She beat me by a matter of seconds. I opened my door and looked at her house.

It was large and majestic. Certainly one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen.

Bella took my hand and said to me, "Come on! Do you want to gawk at the outside, or the inside?"

I turned to her and smiled.


	14. Home

Bella:

I ran with Edward up to my front door. I had to stop to unlock it, but we were inside in no time. I pulled Edward inside, then stepped back out to motion for everyone else to come in. Alice was in in a heartbeat, followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were just pulling up.

I went to my interview room. I sat down in one of the loveseats, and then realized that I didn't have enough seats. I stood up, and quickly left the room. I went to the call box, and buzzed Ashlen- the one that's my manager, asking her to bring me more seats.

I went back to the room, where Alice and Jasper were on one, and Rosalie and Emmett were on the other. Edward went to sit down on the last one, and motioned for me to come with him. I started to sit next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap.

Ashlen came in with two easy chairs. She asked if I needed anything else, and I told her that I was fine. Carlisle and Esme came in just as she was leaving, and I moioned for them to sit in the chairs.

Every one looked around the room. It was fairly simple. A nice burgundy with tons of plants. They were all sent by my fans.

"Your house is beautiful." Said Esme.

"Thanks. This floor wsa actually designed for when the interviewers come. I needed a floor for show. This room is the interview room. And there is a kitchen and a living room."

"o is upstairs your actual house?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes and no. The second floor is my actual house. The third is for Jake, Leah, and the kids."

"Kids?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Not my kids, their kids. Ashlen and Isabella. Their thirteen." I smiled as I thought about some people's reactions when they've seen them in public. They had had thoughts like "are those their kids?!" "they must be siblings" "hm. Teen pregnancies these days."

"Can we go see your floor?" Alice asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Sure." I got up and walked at human speed to the stairs. Once they all had gotten up and were next to me, I picked up my pace.

I took them to my favorite rooms first. I smiled a huge smile as I took them to the rooms. When I got to the first door I stopped and turned around. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jake and the kids walked up the stairs at that exact moment. That gave me an idea. "Hey Ashlen! Isabella! Come here for a second."

They walked towards me, wondering what I could possibly want with them. "What hallway is behind me?" I asked them.

"The Cullen rooms. Why?" They asked, puzzled on why I would ask them for the name of my favorite place in the whole house.

"And, which is your favorite?"

"I like the Rosalie Room and the Emmett room." Said Ashlen.

"I like the Alice room and the Jasper room." Replied Isabella.

"And why?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"Because in the Rosalie room, I feel like I'm the most beautiful person in the world, and like a princess. With all the pink and mirrors, I just love it. And I like the Emmett room because of all the bears. It feels so big and safe and comforting."

"The Alice room is very high fashion. I feel like I'm at a runway show when I'm there. And the jasper room is very comforting. I feel at ease the moment I step in it."

I turned to look at the Cullens. Every one of them had their mouths dropped, and the four with rooms had tears in their eyes.

"Would you like to see the rooms?" I asked, trying to suppress and snicker.

"Out of my way!" Yelled Emmett, bounding over to me.

"That one." I told him, pointing to the door behind me.

Edward:

Bella pulled me into her house. She told us all about her home, and didn't get to answer any real questions. At the moment the whole family was caught up in the house.

Bella took us upstairs and had her "nieces" tell us their favorite rooms. When everyone heard that they were the Cullen rooms, the four with rooms were tearing. I was tearing as well, but for a different reason. Bella didn't make me a room.

Emmett became overly excited, and yelled for everyone to move. Bella told him which room was his.


End file.
